The Puckleberry Team/Signatures 1-100
“Good girls are bad girls that don't get caught” - Anonymous #Peterfan #Flibbles #[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] # RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek # DazzlingGleek # I just wanna talk to you One hot Jew to another # x3 JG # Idobite # Where's Quinn?Probably down at the mall, looking for elastic waist pants. # I'll Be My Own Savior # NicoleeGleek # Youngestgleek9 # Sky SplitsPretty awesome girl # Brittana21 # Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 # [[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them.']] [[User talk:CheeriosWMHS|'The Clintons?']] # Loveya Pictures last longer. # [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] #sWEET cAROLINE20 #IgnaLovesPancakes #Awesomefreak # Gleeket2 # Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss #[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,']] take these broken wings and learn to fly. # Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). # WestieKnowsBest # Summergirl881 # When You Have Sex With Someone Your Having Sex With Everyone They Had Sex With,And Everybody's Got A Random.. # Sanzisgreat #L.A.L. #[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Finchel.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I live it. Sleep it. Breathe it.']] #Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? #Just a Lucky Person #LoserLikeMe # Let me tell you about CHRIS COLFER He is TALENTED HE IS PURE AWESOMENESS # No one will question the badassness # Quamfan # Adani23 # Stop Calling Stop CallingI don't wanna talk anymore # Per3ylove - Talk # Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On # [[User:AMK281|'Fat bottomed girls']] [[User talk:AMK281|'you make the rocking world go round ']] # gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # theatregleek1995 says "Glee haters gonna hate. U mad?" # Shootingstars12 # Glee4Glee # "Do you remember when the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry." # Littlemissbrittany888 # BrittanyBoo2103 # PuckleberryLove # Georgialovesglee :) # Sushi Master :D # Erikbutler # Little<^>Monster<^>Gaga # Why Not? We're a couple of good lookin' Jews! # SimpleChaosMKC # Finchelgleek54 # Rossidaniella # Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? # Remember,if Sue finds out you posted the Glistdon't scream like a womenArtie helps Kurt # Break a leg....I love you.......<3 LeaMicheleLover! # GleekoutThefrig # I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night # Bobbobin # Gleegirl14 #EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs #ILoveYouGlee #'T A T E R T O T S' #LP4eva♥ [[User talk:Lopierce4eva|'Nice tan, What's your race?' Carrot?]] #IShipQuick #SantittanyFinchel #Kathy22 #You're Magical,Like A Unicorn! #QuinnGlee #Puckleberrylover #"Married by 30 Legally!!!" 20:07, December 24, 2011 (UT) #Please Don't Judge Me and I Won't Judge You❤❤ #When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down #MayzzRC #|[[User:Simple.PlanNER|Simple.Plan'NER']]| #Gleek090892 #Lunaagleek #Foreverquam #BloodAndy #PuckleberryQuam #LMC18 #Trouble00 #Aliye #UnholyTrinity #Celaunna #MitchieLoveXoXo123 #Deadpools95 #Gleeluver23 #Spimax12 # Puckleberry just rock! # Puckleberry! Yeah! #Soul Soldier #Im a GleekTwihardand a lil rockerso deal with it 22:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Team Signatures